Wings in Washington
by Person O' Fun
Summary: This takes place one year after the end of Maximum Ride and Twilight. When the Flock goes to Washington romance blossoms and action ignites. There are problems to be solved and a battle to fight. Read to find out what happens when the Flock, the Cullens, and the pack team up. Most of the characters and places belong to James Patterson and Stephanie Meyer.(I added some OC's)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Nudge**- It's been on year since the 99% plan failed. It was meant to completely wipe out the weak. Really all it did was completely wipe out some fish and cause a lot of damage to the island I live on. And apparently it damaged some coastal cities or something. But overall the 99% plan was a massive flop. There are still some lunatics who think "the rest of the plan" is coming. But all the sane people know there is no rest of the plan.

For once in my life everything was normal. I was hanging out with my bird friends in my tree house (okay maybe my life isn't THAT normal) when all that changed. My two best friends, Screech and Catie, were arguing about who had a bigger wing span. Suddenly Catie stretched out her long snowy owl like wings.

"See! There's no way your wings are longer than mine," Catie shouted.

"Really?" Screech taunted as she stretched her huge bald eagle wings out of the slits in her sweatshirt.

"Ok, so maybe yours are a little bigger," Catie answered quietly.

All of a sudden my big sister Max flew into my tree house.

"Flock meeting. Now. My tree house," Max said gruffly.

"But Max!" I protested.

"But nothing," Max called over her shoulder as she flew out of my tree house.

"Okay guys I gotta go," I said to my friends. I then flew out of my tree house and into the island air. The island was almost completely destroyed from the 99% plan. Since the whole island is pretty much rubble we don't really have actual tree houses. Treehouse is just a clever name for the little cabins made up of the fallen trees found in the rubble. Max's treehouse was just a little ways from mine so it just took me a few seconds to fly over there. In a normal situation I would have just walked but there was so much rubble on the ground I didn't want to risk getting hurt walking on it. When I entered Max's treehouse I was greeted with a horrifyingly awful smell.

"Gazzy!" I yelled holding my nose closed.

"What?! It wasn't me!" Gazzy managed between hysterical laughs.

"Okay….anyway," Angel said disgusted, "Why'd you call this meeting Max?"

"Yeah, is it because of Nudge's boy addiction?" Gazzy questioned tauntingly still trying to stop laughing.

"I DON'T have a boy addiction!" I protested.

"Oh yeah, you just talk about them 24/7," Iggy added.

"Leave the poor girl alone," Angel defended, "She's just lonely."

"I am NOT lonely!" I yelled.

"Don't lie to a mind reader Nudge."

"Oh no," Iggy groaned. "Don't start acting like your Ms. Mature again."

"I'm JUST as mature as you guys!" Angel shouted.

"Not really," Fang muttered under his breath.

"SHUT UP FANG!" Angel screamed.

"Whoa, calm down," murmured Fang.

"Guys! Guys!" Max shouted. "Has anyone seen Total?"

"Yeah. He's on a date with Akila," Angel replied.

"Okay," Max said sounding irritated, "We'll just start this meeting without him. Okay… so this morning I talked to Dr. Martinez. According to her a lot of coastal cities are still trying to recover from the 99% plan. They're sending a lot of people from our island to different cities to help."

"Ooooh!" I squealed. "Where are we gonna go? I hope its California. California is so cool, well actually it's hot but-"

"It's not California, Nudge!" Max interrupted.

"Well where is it?" I questioned.

"Washington!" Max answered sounding waaaaay too excited. She said it like we were going to France or Mars, not Washington.

"Washington, seriously?" I responded seriously disappointed.

"Come on guys! Washington is cool!" Max exclaimed trying to get us as excited as her.

"Name five cool things about Washington," Iggy ordered defiantly.

"SEATTLE! And ummmmm… uhhhhh… RAIN!" Max yelled

"There's rain EVERYWHERE! There's rain on this island in fact," I shot back.

"It doesn't matter! We're going and that's final! So start packing!" Max declared loudly.

The rest of the flock collectively groaned and started heading off to their tree houses to pack. Then Gazzy made a mad dash for the sky screaming, "You'll never make me go to Washington!" He got about ten feet into the air before Max used her superfast flying to catch him. After everything had settled down Max started talking again.

"On the bright side they should have this place pretty much cleaned up by the time we get back," she said.

I didn't listen to the rest of what Max was going to say. I just flew back to my treehouse to start packing.

**Seth-** I was at the Cullen's with Jacob and Leah when I heard the news. I was playing a board game with Rosalie, Jacob, and Nessie, who was about 11 now, when Carlisle walked in.

"Okay everybody, I've got news," Carlisle announced.

Alice, Esme, Emmett, and Jasper zoomed into the room having heard Carlisle with their vampire hearing.

"I'll get Bella and Edward," Alice offered.

"Careful!" Emmett warned jokingly. "You might not want to go in there, if you know what I mean."

"Shhh!" Rosalie scolded trying not to laugh. "Nessie's here."

Alice zipped off and returned about 30 seconds later with Bella and Edward.

"Okay, now that we're all here I think it's time I share my news," Carlisle paused and took a deep breath, which I'm sure meant he was stalling because being a vampire he doesn't need to breathe. "I think it's we moved away again," he continued. "We've been here for an awful long time. Also…" Carlisle paused again. Everyone looked worried and confused except for Edward who, because of his powers knew exactly what was going on. Carlisle took another unnecessary breath and continued on. "Just yesterday I saw a member of the Volturi while I was hunting."

"They must be waiting for us to do something wrong that they can punish us for," Alice stated. "They're probably still mad about the incident with Renesmee."

"Whatever the reason I'd like to be gone by the end of the month. Jacob, you're more than welcome to join us," Carlisle offered. Jacob nodded solemnly and then everyone started continuing on with their business. But instead of the happy atmosphere that used to fill the room there was a sad silence in the air. This move would mean Bella and Nessie saying goodbye to Charlie. Also unfortunately for me it would mean losing my best friend Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Max- **I realized that Dylan had been really quiet at our Flock meeting, so I decided to go talk to him. He was just now leaving so I could still catch him before he got to the door.

"Hey! Dylan!" I yelled a little too loud.

"Yeah?" Dylan responded hesitantly.

"So, I noticed you were pretty quiet at our meeting," I started. "Is uhhh… everything okay?"

"Yeah? I'll try to talk more next time," he answered awkwardly.

"Umm…Okay…Well…Good talk," I responded feeling stupid. Then I got up and left remembering too late that we were in my tree house, not Dylan's.

**Renesmee-** I tried to hide the fact that I was upset about moving. I also tried to hide the fact that I was scared by the Volturi. But when you have a mind reader dad it's pretty hard to hide anything you're thinking.

"I'm gonna go back to my room, okay?" I asked.

"Okay, sweetie," Mom answered. Then I headed off through the trees to my family's little cottage. I opened up the door and ran to my room. I threw myself onto my bed and cried.

**Nudge- **I was actually more excited about going to Washington than I let on. I mean sure Washington's not the most exciting place in the world, but it's still something new. I landed on the ground outside my tree house and went in. I made my way across the room to my dresser. I didn't have nearly as many clothes as I would like. _Maybe I can go shopping in Washington _I thought as I packed clothes into my faded old purple suitcase. Once I was done packing I wheeled my suitcase over to the door and set it there until whenever we left. Right as I had flopped down on my bed I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called to whoever was behind the door. The door opened and Angel walked into my one room tree house.

I mentally asked Angel to turn on the stereo balanced on a big pile of magazines. Angel went to the corner of my room and pressed the power button on my stereo. The island didn't have good radio frequency so I could only listen to CD's.

"Ooh! I love this song!" I squealed and then started sing along.

"I know that you're not excited about going to Washington but Max really is. So if you could try to act excited it would really help. She thinks that this will be good for us or something."

"I'm actually pretty excited," I answered.

"I know, I'm just going around telling all the flock so Max doesn't get super mad."

"Oh…cool."

"Well, bye," Angel said as she left.

Then I shut off my stereo and flew out the door to go find my friends.

**Edward- **I knew something was wrong with Nessie. I could tell she was trying to hide how she felt. I decided to give her some time to cool down then I would follow her. I wasn't all that excited about moving but I knew it had to be done. Jacob, Seth, and Leah had left to break the news to the rest of the wolves. I knew this move was going to be hard for Bella too. She had left to go call Charlie. I decide that now was probably a good time to talk to Nessie. I ran through the woods to my family's little cottage. I sped through the living room and then stopped outside of Nessie's room. I knocked on the door and waited for Nessie to respond. I could hear her sniffling and shuffling around.

_Come in dad. _She thought. I entered her room and saw her sitting on her bed. I crossed over to her bed and sat down next to her. She leaned on me and sighed.

"It's okay. It's all gonna be okay," I reassured her.

_I'm just scared and I don't wanna move. _ She thought.

"I know honey, I know." And I knew whether we had to move or fight, I would do anything to protect my daughter.

**Jacob- **I knew it would be hard to leave Forks. It was my home and the only place I had ever known. All of my friends and family were here and I wasn't excited about leaving them. I also knew I couldn't leave Nessie. I would go wherever she went, I had imprinted on her so I could never leave her. I was driving in the car with Seth and Leah on the way to tell the others I was leaving. I wasn't quite sure how they'd take the news. We had called so they knew we were coming.

"Dude you need to calm down. They're not gonna get mad,"Seth said, he could tell I was stressed.

"I know okay,"I responded, slightly agitated.

We finally arrived at Sam's house where everyone was hanging out. Quil and Embry ran out of the door to meet me.

"Hey Jacob! Seth! Leah!" Embry yelled.

"Hey guys!" I shouted back.

We all walked into the house and said hi to the others. Once everyone had sat down I decided to share my news.

"Okay guys," I announced. "Today the Cullens decided that it's time for them to leave. I'm going to go with them." Everyone's thoughts seemed calm, they were sad I was leaving but they knew this would happen.

"When are you leaving?" Sam questioned.

"The end of this month," I answered.

"Well until then," Seth said, "Let's just try to enjoy now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Nudge- **"C'mon guys let's Go!" Max shouted. "The plane's gonna be here in 15 minutes! Gazzy, Iggy, Fang! FINISH PACKING!" she barked.

"You're not done either!" Gazzy argued.

"Well…Shut up! I'm gonna do that right now!" Max yelled and ran off.

I had finished packing two days ago so I was just sitting around watching the last minute chaos unfold. Angel and I were actually the only ones who actually **did **finish packing. Angel was sitting next to me in Max's tree house holding her neatly packed blue duffel bag. The sooner we got to leaving the more excited I got. I was already thinking of everything I would do when I wasn't helping out people in Washington. 1. Go shopping in Seattle 2. Stay in a nice hotel 3. Go swimming in the ocean. I was still really interested in things in the ocean. I still thought it would be cool to be a marine biologist when I grew up.

"Wow! Someone's excited," Angel commented.

"Well, yeah. I mean when you think about it Max was sort of right. Washington is really cool. I mean there's Seattle, and the ocean." I babbled. "I bet there's a lot of fun stuff to do in Washington. Like shopping and cool forests to explore. Do you think it'll be rainy all the time, most of the time, some of the time or none of the time? I really don't know, I mean I hope it doesn't rain too much so we can go outside. Actually it's sort of fun to fly in the rain. I mean sure it's harder to see but getting wet and messing around in the rain is kind of really fun. Wow! That sounded so wrong, didn't it? That's not what I meant. I meant- Oh wait you know what I meant. Duhh! You're a mind reader."

"Yeah, I know what you meant," Angel responded sounding exasperated.

"Okay guys, we're all packed and ready except for….WHERE'S TOTAL?!" Max yelled.

"I'm here! I'm here! I was just saying goodbye to Akila," Total yapped as he ran in to the tree house panting. He had a little yellow backpack on his back. He was moving a little awkwardly because of the backpack but he seemed to be managing fine.

"What's in the backpack?" I wondered.

"Some maps, travel guides, a list of tours, and a pair of binoculars." Total listed.

"Binoculars? Why?" Max asked.

"You never know when you need to see far away things," Total defended.

"Umm…I can see things really far away. It's kind of a power I have," Dylan explained awkwardly.

"Well… fine I'll leave the binoculars," Total decided.

"Guys we're late," Fang commented casually.

"Dammit! We are! Let's go!" Max ordered. Then we all grabbed our bags and flew out of the tree house to the plane, waiting for us and the others going to Washington, on the other side of the island. We all flew as fast as we could except for Max who had to restrain herself from using her super speed flight powers. She kept yelling at us to hurry up. We finally landed on a flat stretch of land which had been cleared of all rubble. A huge private jet was waiting there. When we landed we saw Dr. Martinez pacing.

"There you are!" Dr. Martinez said sounding relieved. "C'mon guys I'll introduce you to everybody once we get on the plane."

We all walked up the temporary metal steps and boarded the plane. Me and the rest of the flock sat down in the soft chairs of the jet. There were two other people in the plane. Ella, who was now sitting in-between Max and Iggy in the back corner. In the front chair there was a girl who looked around Max's age. She had shoulder length curly black hair, freckles, and stormy gray eyes.

"Okay, so you all know Ella. And this is Jill," Dr. Martinez introduced gesturing to the freckle faced girl in the front of the plane.

"Hi," Jill greeted us sounding slightly standoffish.

"We're all ready. Prepare for lift off!" the pilot announced.

_Washington here I come. _

**Rosalie-** My life, well not really life, was going amazing. I was staying in a nice house with my wonderful family. I had almost fulfilled my lifelong dream of having a child. Nessie was like a miracle. She was sweet and cute and she was almost like my kid. I mean she was actually Bella and Edward's but she was my niece and I got to see her all the time. Everything was perfect, until Carlisle shared his news. Why were the Volturi even here? We hadn't done anything wrong. The only thing I knew is that they were ruining everything. So when I saw one of the Volturi spies in the woods outside of our house I lost it a bit- okay more than a bit.

"I'm gonna go for a run," I announced. Then I ran off before Edward could read my mind and figure out the stupid thing I was about to do. When I figured I was far enough away I took a deep breath and smelled the air around me. The Volturi spy was close. I was downwind from them so I could smell them but they couldn't smell me. Then I finally got a good look at the spy. He was about two years older than me. I didn't recognize him so he was probably new to the Volturi. He had dark hair and was short but muscular. I crouched down preparing to attack. I jumped him and caught him by surprise.

"Why can't you just leave our family alone? You bunch of psychotic creeps! We're not doing anything wrong! LEAVE! US! ALONE!" I screamed punching his face over and over.

All of a sudden I felt strong hand on my shoulder trying to pull me off the man. Then I felt another smaller hand pulling my other shoulder. Finally I was dragged off the man.

"Chill out!" I yelled at the man who was poised to flee. "I didn't even hurt you! Now leave us alone!" Then the man ran off into the woods. I turned around to see Emmett, Alice, Edward and Carlisle standing behind me.

"I'm sorry. That was stupid" I apologized. "I just made it worse. They're just gonna be more mad now."

"It's okay Kitty," Carlisle comforted. "It's gonna be fine."

I turned to Emmett, Alice, and Edward feeling ashamed. Emmett came over and hugged me.

"I would've done the same thing," he whispered in my ear. Edward glared at Emmett and shook his head.

"That guy fought like a wuss," I commented.

"They'll probably execute him for it when he gets back," Emmett joked.

"Let's go back to the house," Alice suggested.

Then we all ran home. I knew what I did was stupid. I just hoped it would make those creeps stop spying on us. I didn't know that all it would do was make them madder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Jill-** The plane ride was okay. It was sort of boring and this Nudge girl wouldn't shut up. She kept babbling on and on, nonstop. All of the "flock" seemed nice enough but they all seemed freakishly tight. I grew up in the school too. I got away when I was six years old. They didn't think I knew how to fly yet. They didn't know that I had been practicing since I was three. One day I thought I was good enough, so in the night I picked the lock on my cage then snuck into the lab and stole my files. Then right as the guards were about to catch me I threw my crate through the window and flew out dodging the broken edges. That was the last time I ever set foot in the school. I tried to use my file to find my dad. It said my mom had died giving birth to me. However they had my dad's name in them so after about a month of searching I found him. I lived with him for four years but then he started drinking and beating me so I ran away. I lived on the run for about five years stealing and trying to find food and stuff to survive. Then I was rounded up to go the island. Then when the 99% plan failed I started going to lots of different cities to help out. I never really fit in with other people, especially families. But there I was with a little creepy-close family on my way to Washington.

When we got off the plane we took a shuttle to our hotel.

"Room for Martinez," Dr. Martinez told the front desk lady. The lady handed her an envelope probably containing our room keys and general hotel information. The flock was running around the lobby like crazy.

"WOW!" Nudge shrieked. "It's sooo nice in here! I've never been in a hotel this nice! This must be like, for rich people!"

"It's totally awesome!" the boy with the stupid name, Gazzy, agreed.

It was a really nice hotel I just wasn't losing my cool like the others. The lobby was carpeted with a soft maroon carpet. There were two full size couches with a coffee table in between. The table was loaded with glossy magazines. There was also a huge TV mounted on the wall. There was a huge fish tank with a wide variety of tropical fish in it. Hanging above me was a huge gold and crystal chandelier. There was also a mini-bar, and a hallway leading to a fancy restaurant. There was also doorway to a huge pool with a hot tub, and a sauna. Next to the pool was a waterpark with slides, a play area, and a lazy river.

"OOPS!" Gazzy yelled with his mouth full. He had spilled a bag of barbeque potato chips on the nice carpet. He shrugged and stepped away.

"Okay guys," Dr. Martinez announced. "We're all checked in."

We all got on an elevator and started going to our room on the third floor.

"I hate to be this way," their leader, Max, stated, "But, why are you here? I mean we all know each other besides you." I just shrugged.

"Are you mute or something?" Max asked rudely as we stepped out into the hallway.

"No, I talk," I responded casually, "And I have just as much right to be here as you guys."

"Well, couldn't you have gone on a different trip?" she wondered.

"Umm…no?" I answered astounded by how much of a bitch she was being. "I signed up to go somewhere to volunteer and this is where I got assigned."

"Well couldn't you get reassigned?"

"You mean like, right now? You want me to get up and go home. Like, after I took a super long plane ride here?"

"Well, yeah."

I grabbed my gray back pack with all my stuff and ran to the stairs at the end of the hallway. I threw the heavy, metal door open and ran down the stairs two at a time. I sprinted out into the lobby and through the front door. It was about 3am when we got to the hotel, therefore not too many people were out on the streets. So I took off into the sky and started flying. I had learned early on that when things go bad just to run, or fly, away. So I just flew.

After a while of flying I started to get hungry. I noticed I was flying over a small town and they probably had a little diner I could stop at. I had some money in my back pack so I landed on the far side of the road about 25 feet away from a little restaurant. There was only one person in the diner. I started to cross the road only then realizing how hungry I was. All of a sudden something hit me hard and I fell to the ground in pain. Then everything went black.

Then through the blackness came the pain. The searing burning pain. Pain coursing through my veins and every part of my body. Pain like I had never felt before. That lasted for what felt like eternity. It could've been seconds, time goes slower when you're in pain. Then everything went black again.

**Alice- **During the day I had a vision. A vision of a girl getting hit by a car outside of the diner at night. I wondered why I had seen this. Carlisle insisted that it was important because he needed to save her. We got in a big argument about whether or not a new addition to the family was a good idea. Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward were against it. Me, Esme, Jasper, Bella, and Carlisle were for it. The wolves chose not to get involved. Anyway, Carlisle went to the diner at sundown and waited. Then he came home with the girl and turned her into a vampire.

We were all waiting tensely for her to finish transforming, except for Carlisle who was in the room with the girl. We had a plan, we had got Nessie to go to Charlie's house and all the werewolves had left. So no one would get hurt. We had talked to the Quileutes and since we had already broken the treaty once with Bella, they said we could save this one person.

"I still think this is a terrible idea," Rosalie complained. "The Volturi won't like a new-born running around."

"Well, get over it," Emmett said mostly joking. "Because it's too late, it's already happening."

"I know," she responded coldly.

Carlisle walked out into the room. "Okay," he said. "She's awake."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Nudge- **Max had been a total bitch to Jill and that's why she left. We were all pretty mad at her especially Dr. Martinez.

"I'm disappointed in you," She lectured to Max who was slumped down in a chair in our hotel room. "All of you kids are my responsibility. I am the adult on this trip and I need to take care of you. Even though I don't know her as well I need to keep Jill safe too. Now she could be off who knows where doing who knows what. She could be hurt."

"I know, I'm sorry," Max apologized. Max had always had a soft spot for her mom. If anyone else told her off like that she wouldn't haven't it so easily.

"We could still find her," Dylan suggested optimistically. "Especially with Max's superfast flying and my far away vision."

"Yeah, and my binoculars," Total added proudly.

"I thought you left those at home," Iggy wondered.

"My gut told me to bring them," he replied defensively.

"Whatever," Dylan responded. "Let's go!"

We all agreed with various levels of enthusiasm. Then we left our hotel to search. We searched for two hours and didn't find Jill. We all decided just to return to the hotel room, and then search again later.

"Maybe she just found a place to stay for the night," I said, hoping it was true but doubting it was, as I laid down to sleep for a few hours.

"Yeah, maybe," Max yawned.

Then we all quietly went to sleep, exhausted from the plane ride and the searching.

**Jill-** When I opened my eyes everything was different. I was amazed I wasn't dead and when looked down at my body to inspect my wounds I noticed my skin was perfectly intact. It was also pale white. I was pale to start off but know I was sheet white. I also looked around and noticed everything was super clear. My vision, my hearing, my sense of smell. I also noticed I was in a strange room that I had never seen before. I tried to search my memories to figure out how I had gotten here. I could still remember everything that had happened to me in my life but it was all cloudy. Like a blurry black and white picture. At first I was worried that I was captured by the school or some similar facility. But I wasn't sitting on a lab table, just a plain wooden one. There was no other furniture in the room except a tall mirror. I jumped off the table and ran over to the mirror with surprising speed. Like super speed.

What I saw in the mirror was even more surprising than my newly-found speed. My whole body was the pale white color and I was strangely (I don't want to sound narcissistic but) beautiful. I had always been a plain girl before, vaguely pretty but never beautiful. But none of that was the shocking part. The shocking part was my eyes.

_They're red. _I thought. _ Like blood red. Oh god! Blood._ Just the thought of it made my throat burn like someone had doused it with gasoline and then struck a match on it. The pain made me grab my throat and stumble back. When I stumbled I fell back against the table and it broke into a pile of wood on the ground.

_Wow, I'm freaky strong too. _I thought to myself.

That's when the man entered the room and I jumped… straight through the wall, taking a huge chunk of it with me. I landed on a grass lawn outside the house with woods behind me and the chunk of wall on top of me. I threw it off of me what I thought was gently but resulted in the chunk flying ten feet into the air and crashing back down into a million pieces by my left side. Strangely enough I was completely unharmed, besides being a little sore, throughout this whole process. Honestly if it weren't for the burning in my throat I would've felt better than I ever had before.

"What happened? I asked the man after I had zoomed back into the room.

"You were hit by a car," he answered. "The man who hit you, his car was old and his gas pedal was broken. So, it got stuck down and he couldn't stop. He eventually fixed the pedal but not before it was too late for you."

"Is he okay?"

"He's in the hospital, but he was able to stop the car before he was severely hurt. He feels so bad. He says he swears he didn't see you. By the way, my name is Carlisle."

"It hurts," I croaked.

"Oh, yes, the thirst. Let's go fix that. Shall we?"

I nodded, even though I wasn't really sure how to fix it. Carlisle ran off and I followed him. I then put the pieces together, thirst, blood, I was a… vampire? That meant…

_NO! _I thought. I stopped abruptly. _I will not kill a human no matter how bad the thirst was. _ Although I wasn't sure if I could handle that considering just the thought of human blood made my throat burn like a wild fire. Carlisle had noticed that I had stopped he had stopped and turned around.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"I won't kill, I won't do it,"

"Oh don't worry me and my family are what we call 'Veggie Vampires'. We only kill animals not humans."

I sighed out of relief mixed with habit. Even though I didn't need to breathe I still found myself sighing and taking deep breaths. Carlisle ran into the forest and I followed him. In no time I had passed him which I realized was a bad thing because I had no clue where we were going or what we were doing. I turned around to ask Carlisle where to go when I noticed I had lost sight of him. Then a gust of wind blew up against my face carrying the scent of blood. I quickly stretched out my gray wings and flew out above the trees into the fresh June air. I soon saw the deer grazing on some grass. I nose-dived in to make my kill.

**Carlisle- **For a second I was worried I had lost Jill. She had got ahead of me with speed that was surprising, even for a new-born. I was following her scent when all of sudden it just stopped. I smelled animal blood in the distance and decided to go towards that scent. The first thing I noticed was the deer carcass. It looked like Jill had made an excellent catch, quick and painless for the deer. Then I looked up and noticed Jill. Jill and her huge ashy gray wings. A winged vampire. Oh man, we were in serious trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Carlisle- **It had been one week since Jill had started my special diet. This diet was a plan I had devised to introduce her to humans faster. That way she could be around the wolves and Nessie faster. The diet was actually a fairly simple process. First she had to overload on blood. That meant drinking huge quantities of animal blood, sometimes spending 18 hours straight hunting. The second thing she had to do was be slowly introduced to humans. A team of three or four vampires would come with her to about five miles away from town. Then she would take a short breath and if necessary would be restrained by the group of vampires. If she was okay she would take another breath. Then when she was ready she would move closer to town. Unfortunately this process took precious time. It was August 16th which meant we only had 15 days, or less, until the Volturi came. It was also the day we introduced Jill to Nessie. Jill had been fairly silent since she had been turned into a vampire, only talking when she needed to. We were all sitting in the living room waiting for Bella and Edward to return from picking up Nessie from Charlie's house.

"I still think this is a terrible idea," Rosalie protested. "What if your plan doesn't work, Carlisle? Then what will happen? Can't we just wait a few more days? Just to make sure Nessie will be safe," Rosalie pleaded.

"Kitty," I responded sympathetically. "We don't have time to waste. What if the Volturi saw Jill's wings, then they might come sooner than at the end of the month."

"Fine," She grumbled. "But if you so much as scare Nessie," she threatened turning to Jill. She was then interrupted by the sound of a car door opening outside. Then the front door opened and Bella, Edward and Renesmee walked in, Bella holding Renesmee's hand. Renesmee waved happily towards Jill and Jill waved back. Nessie let go of Bella's hand, crossed the room and stood in front of Jill.

"Hi I'm Renesmee," she introduced cheerfully.

"I'm Jill," Jill responded.

"Can I show you something?"

"Umm…sure," Jill responded hesitantly. Nessie then reached out her hand and placed it gingerly on Jill's cheek. We all waited for her to stop using her powers to show Jill things.

"She's showing Jill her story," Edward announced.

After a few more seconds Renesmee pulled her hand away.

"Wow," Jill sighed. "That was amazing, you've got a real gift."

"Thank you," Renesmee blushed. "Mom can I show Jill our house?"

"Umm," Bella hesitated, "Sure, I'll come with you." Then Bella, Renesmee, and Jill walked off towards Nessie's house. I was glad Ness and Jill were getting along. It looked like my plan was going to work even better than I had hoped.

**Nudge- **It had been 8 days since Jill had gone missing and for some reason Max had refused to let anyone call the police. She swore we could find her on our own. So far we haven't been making much progress. We've had to keep helping people and rebuilding damage so we didn't have much time to search.

"I'm done with this," Dr. Martinez yelled. "If we can't find her today I'm calling the police."

"We don't have to do anything today so we can look all day," Dylan said trying to calm down Dr. Martinez.

"Yeah, we can start looking right now," I replied. "Like not right now because we have to finish having this conversation. Well Duh! That was obvi! Obvi, that's so fun to say. You know like, obviously. It's just easier to say then obviously."

"Yeah," Max responded gruffly. "We can go right now."

"You're right" Dr. Martinez took a deep breath. "I just need to calm down. Is everyone all ready to go?"

"Yes, we all are," Angel answered. "Dr. Martinez you drive around town and see if anyone has seen her. We'll fly around and look in the rest of the state. We'll all take a cell phone that way we can call each other. Total you can come with me since you can't work a cellphone."

"Okay," Total agreed.

After that we all decided where we would go and then we split up. I left the hotel and started flying my route. I had been flying for a long time when I saw someone else fly down into a small clearing in the forest.

_Omg! What if that was Jill! I bet it was! _I thought. I flew down and landed in the clearing.

"JILL!" I called, "JILL!"

"Shhhh!" a voice hushed from the bushes.

"Jill?" I whispered walking towards the bushes trying to see where Jill was hiding. Then a little hand reached out and pulled me into the bushes. Once I was in the bushes I saw the girl who had pulled me in. It was a girl who looked to be around 10 or 11 with long bronze curls, and chocolate brown eyes. She was the most beautifully adorable kid I had ever seen.

"What are you doing in here?" I whispered quietly.

"Hiding from Jill," she answered.

"WHY?! Is she trying to hurt you? I mean I don't know her much but she didn't seem like a bad person," I babbled.

"No," the girl giggled, "We're playing hide and seek."

"Umm…okay," I responded, confused.

"I'll explain if you let me show you. I'm Renesmee by the way. Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

"Show me?" I wondered. Then she stretched out her hand and touched my arm. All of a sudden my mind was overwhelmed by images from Renesmee's memories. Images of vampires, like real vampires. I saw how she was half vampire, I saw her family. Then I saw Jill, as a vampire. I was shocked and confused. How did she become a vampire? I didn't even believe in vampires before then. Then the images stopped.

"Woah! That was so awesome!" I complimented.

"Thank you," she replied. "Do you want to meet my family? And Jill of course."

"Umm… not yet I have to call my family, I can't meet anyone new until they get here. My sister would kill me."

"Okay, we can wait in my house. No one's home. I'll get Jill and my Aunt, they were who I was playing hide and seek with."

She led me to her cute little cottage and then ran off to find Jill and her Aunt. I walked into her living room and sat down in her recliner. All of a sudden a blonde dropped down from the chimney and into the fireplace.

"Damn it! I fell," she grumbled. "Woah, who are you?" she asked me.

"I'm Renesmee's friend, well not really friends I mean we like each other but we just met. I'm Nudge."

"Weird name, I'm Rosalie, Renesmee's aunt."

Then Jill barged through the door giving a giggling Renesmee a piggy back ride.

"I see you've met Rose," Renesmee said to me. We then waited for an hour, talking, laughing, and getting to know each other. Then when the flock arrived we introduced ourselves caught each other up and then walked out to meet Nessie's family.

**Seth- **Carlisle had just called Jacob and given him the all clear. It was finally time to meet the new addition to the Cullens. Leah had decided to stay home since she didn't trust a newborn. She had said goodbye to me and Jacob with the comment of, "Try not to get killed." We had then driven down to the Cullen's house and waited outside. The new girl, Jill, had been introduced to Nessie yesterday. We were waiting for her to come back from playing hide and seek with Ness and Rose. They then walked out of the forest followed by a large group of people. There were about 7 of them and one dog. They all had wings, even the dog. There was a wide variety of people. A blonde boy who looked to be around eight or nine, a girl with a confident yet paranoid look on her face, a boy with dark hair who looked to be her boyfriend, a boy who was watching longingly who appeared to desperately want to be the girl's boyfriend, there was also a strawberry blonde with a dazed almost blind looking expression, and a young girl with golden ringlets and swan-like wings. But none of them caught my attention. The girl who caught my attention looked around 13 and had chocolate skin with curly brown hair. She had big bambi-like brown eyes. She was absolutely breath-takingly, amazingly beautiful. Even though she wasn't the one with the blonde curls and white wings, to me she was the true angel in the room. The whole world seemed brighter and more beautiful. That's when I knew it had happened, I had imprinted.

"H-hi," I stuttered. "My Seth is name. I mean MY NAME IS SETH!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**A/N: First of all, thank you all for reading this far. This is my first story so I know it's not perfect. I also know it can take me a while to update. I get busy and I get writers block. So, thank you all so much for staying with me. Please keep reading, please keep favoriting, please keep following and PLEASE REVIEW! Seriously I love reviews. 8D**

**Renesmee- **Jill was awesome. She was nice and smart but I felt like she was a little closed off. It made sense, our family was so close and she just got here a week ago. Then when the rest of the bird kids came she closed off even more. I didn't know the bird kids very well but they seemed nice so I couldn't figure out why she didn't like them. There was also something else I noticed, ever since the bird kids got here Seth had been acting weird the whole afternoon. He was staring, hiding, and stuttering. I wasn't exactly sure what was going on so I decided to ask my dad. He was a mind reader so he would know.

"Hey dad," I greeted.

"Hi Ness, oh you're here to ask why Seth's been acting so weird," he responded, reading my mind.

"Yeah," I answered even though I didn't really need to.

"Well, he imprinted on one of the girls in the flock. Imprinting is when one of the wolves fall in love with someone as soon as he sees them. They can't control or change their feelings and they would do anything for that person… umm actually Jacob imprinted on umm… well…. you."

"Wait what? That was funny I thought you said Jacob was in love with me. Nice one dad."

"That is what I said and I'm not joking."

"What?!"

"It's just like sibling love until you're older. You've probably got until you're physically thirteen until the feelings turn romantic."

"Why wasn't this important information to tell me before?!"

"We just didn't want you to be awkward around Jacob."

"Well, I probably would be but I still wish you guys would've told me."

"I think there's a more important problem at hand right now. What do we do about the certain group of winged kids who know were vampires?"

"I don't know, how did they find out?"

"The little blonde girl is a mind-reader."

"Oh, just like you?"

"Yeah, except she can breathe underwater, fly and mind control too."

"Wow, cool."

"Yeah very cool, except that means that she knows we're vampires which means they're going to get killed by the Volturi."

"Oh…Wait, can't she use mind control to make them leave?"

"I guess you're right," and for a second we both felt happy and confident, until we heard a twig snap outside the window and saw a member of the Volturi run away. Dad ran after them but came back after two minutes and said they had gotten too far ahead.

"Well," he groaned, "That's it, now they know about Angel. Let's go tell the others."

**Max- **The rest of the flock and me were sitting down for dinner at a diner in the town discussing our plan. The Cullens offered us a room to use for our meeting but I didn't trust them. I thought they were going to spy on us with their vampire hearing.

"So," Iggy said, wolfing down his second hamburger. "What are we gonna do about Jill?"

"I don't exactly know!" I groaned, extremely stressed about the whole situation.

"She's like," Nudge looked around, lowered her voice and leaned in so the rest of my family could hear her, "She's like, a vampire. Like, a real live, well not really live, vampire. I honestly was sure that they didn't exist until just recently. And like, the werewolves too. What was with one of them? You know, the one who said 'My Seth is name'"

"Oh yeah, he likes you," Angel answered casually.

"WHAT?!" I yelled loudly, attracting the eyes of almost everyone in the diner.

"Yeah, he imprinted on her," she responded once again sounding very casual.

"Im-what?" Nudge questioned.

"Imprinted," Angel replied. "It's when a shape-shifter-"

"Wait, wha's a shape shifer?" Gazzy asked, his mouth stuffed full of French fries.

"It's like a were-wolf, except they're more in control of their shifting abilities," Angel sighed sounding tired of explaining things to us. "Anyway," she continued, "Imprinting is when a shape-shifter falls in love with someone at first sight. It can't be helped and it can't be stopped."

"What?! Some sixteen year-old wolf boy is in love with Nudge, our Nudge?" I stood up and yelled.

"Sit down Max," Angel ordered using mind-control. Max sat down angrily.

"Someone actually likes me?" Nudge giggled.

"Yes, Nudge. Now is this really the most important thing to be discussing right now?" Angel questioned.

"No, I guess not," I grumbled. "What should we do about Jill?"

"Nothing," Iggy answered. "She can just live with the nice vampire family."

"Yeah I guess, but what do I tell my mom? 'Oh hi mom, yeah, Jill's a vampire now but don't worry she's fine' I'm sure that would go well." Then fang left a fifty dollar bill on the table and we left the diner. We decided to start going to the Cullens' by foot because we can't just take off in the middle of public.

"So anyway," Dylan said. "Let's just spend the night there then head home tomorrow morning."

"Yeah okay," I agreed. Then after we walked for a while we decided that we were far enough away to take off. We all took off into the evening sky. The sun was setting in the distance making the sky a vibrant shade of orange. Then suddenly the peace was disturbed.

"ANGEL!" Nudge shrieked. Angel had fallen out of the sky and was spiraling to the ground. She looked umconcious, she was just lying their limply. She was caught by a group of three or four men in all black clothing.

_What were they doing to my baby?! _ I nose-dived the men but they quickly moved out of the way with vampire speed. I saw Angel gain consciousness and struggle in the man's arms. One of them men dropped her, she had probably mind-controlled them into it. Then another man snuck up behind her and plunged a needle into her little delicate yet strong arm. Angel fell limp again and the man picked her up like a ragdoll and ran away. I screamed and flew at them again. Right as I was about to hit one of them he stuck out his hand and swatted me like a fly. I sailed backwards and hit a huge tree. The impact caused me to crumple to the ground. When I tried to stand back up everything went black.


End file.
